Incandescente
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Mako sabe que ha llegado la hora. Bolin está en algún lado detrás suyo, cuando internamente toma la decisión, es como si su hermano se percatara de ello también. Piensa en su vida y en las decisiones equivocadas que ha tomado, pero más que nada, piensa en las decisiones correctas. ¿Es esto una despedida? / Centrado en Mako.


**Disclaimer: **Avatar la Leyenda de Korra pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, sin embargo, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aclaraciones: **Mientras leen, recomiendo que escuchen el soundtrack Mako's Sacrifice. Insinuaciones de Makorra.

* * *

**Incandescente.**

* * *

Mako sabe que ha llegado la hora.

Cuando los rayos brillantes le encandilan y siente que las piernas le tiemblan, lo sabe. El corazón late con fuerza, está cansado de esta guerra injusta y frente a él se encuentra el motivo de toda aquella destrucción. Bolin está en algún lado detrás suyo, cuando internamente toma la decisión, es como si su hermano se percatara de ello también. La sangre le hierve, está ansioso. Es imposible negar que tiene los nervios a flor de piel. Los colores vibrantes en la electricidad espiritual que está frente a él parecen invitarlo a arrimarse, a unirse. Como una mala mentira, de repente lo encuentra maravilloso. Se toma un segundo para admirar los rayos violáceos chispeando energía. No ha funcionado nada de lo que han intentado, los interruptores han fallado y Bolin se tensa cuando Mako voltea a verle.

Las palabras se deslizan entre sus labios y su hermano se niega a aceptarlo.

No hay otra alternativa.

Los ojos de Bolin se humedecen, su voz se vuelve suave. Intenta detenerle, le expresa su gratitud y Mako siente que el corazón se le encoje. ¿Es esto una despedida? No tiene tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, le promete que detendrá el rayo y volverá, aunque por primera vez en su vida siente que ésa promesa, ésas palabras, conllevan un sabor amargo que le acelera el pulso. Se abrazan, el contacto es cálido, Bolin intenta aferrarse a ése sentimiento, sin embargo, pronto se separan y Mako se encuentra solo en aquella sala.

Voltea y enfrenta a su enemigo, lo mira como desafiándole, seguro de que es la decisión correcta. Pase lo que pase, sabe que es lo que hay que hacer. Toma aire y se pone en posición, la electricidad le hace cosquillas en la piel y siente cómo recorre su cuerpo. Nunca ha logrado cansarse de ésa sensación, es único y aterrador a la misma vez. Se mueve y siente que la carga aumenta, sus dedos índice y medio unidos, el rayo se dispara hacia la refulgente masa violeta. Su cuerpo se sacude, duele un poco pero no titubea, no retrocede, sus piernas han dejado de temblar. Se aferra a su posición y a sus ideales, intenta mantenerse firme y cumplir la promesa que le ha hecho a Bolin. Una explosión se suma al arcoíris de colores, la onda de choque le envía hacia atrás y se golpea con fuerza contra la pared. Intenta recomponerse de inmediato, se para como puede, no permite que aquello le derrote. Siente que la energía comienza a irse de su cuerpo, comienza a cansarse y junto a ello, su determinación crece.

La sala resplandece oscilando entre el azul brillante y el violeta que aumenta su color. Entrecierra los ojos, apenas puede ver pero se niega a correr la mirada. No sólo los rayos luchan sino también su orgullo. La manga de su traje verde desaparece en tiras de tela y puede sentir cómo la carne arde. Quema profundamente y por un momento piensa no sólo en Bolin pero en Korra, en Lin, en Tenzin y Asami, piensa en Ciudad República y cómo espera salvarla. Devolverla a la antigüedad, al lugar en el que creció en la pobreza junto a su hermano. Piensa en su vida y en las decisiones equivocadas que ha tomado, pero más que nada, piensa en las decisiones correctas. Recuerda cada noche en la que protegió y brindó calidez a su hermano en algún callejón entre cajas sucias, recuerda sus éxitos y comidas deliciosas como un talentoso jugador de pro-control, recuerda haberse enamorado de los ojos celestes más especiales que ha visto en su vida y recuerda cada vez que besó sus labios. Cierra los ojos aceptando la realidad en la que se encuentra ahora.

Despidiendo aquellos recuerdos.

Lo último que logra ver es cómo uno de los descontrolados rayos violetas le golpea con fuerza en el pecho. Arde, duele hasta el infierno. Cae cerca de la escotilla por la que minutos antes vio desaparecer a su hermano. No logra sentir los brazos, poco a poco todo se vuelve oscuro.

El corazón que antes latía acelerado, ahora se detiene lentamente. Mako se ha percatado de ello.

Sin embargo, sonríe, mientras observa el espectáculo de luces revolverse en el techo y destrozar las paredes de la sala. Lo ha logrado, ha cumplido parte de su promesa. Sus ojos se cierran otra vez, se siente satisfecho, con una calma extraña rodeando sus sentidos.

Bolin conseguirá vivir una vida a salvo, recuperará Ciudad República. Los ciudadanos volverán a sus casas y Korra les protegerá hasta el final. Así es como debe ser.

Un último suspiro se escapa entre sus labios e ignora cualquier dolor en su cuerpo. Se suprimen en la oscuridad que ahora le rodea.

Mako sabe que ha llegado la hora.

Y la acepta, victorioso.

* * *

**Creo que si al final hubiese pasado lo que muchos temíamos, habría sido la **muerte** más épica e increíble de la animación en muuucho tiempo. Amo a Mako, no me malinterpreten, y me duele mucho cómo lo manejaron tan pobremente en ciertas ocasiones y el hecho de que tenga tantos haters, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas buenas que hizo a lo largo de la serie.**

**Supongo que esto es como un homenaje a este personaje, sus relaciones y sentimientos. Así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
